


Camino se hace al andar

by Aurora Marsha Poirot (Amancay)



Category: North and South (UK TV), North and South - Ambiguous Fandom, North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell, North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancay/pseuds/Aurora%20Marsha%20Poirot
Summary: Una posible continuación de la escena que ocurre luego de la revuelta donde Margaret resulta herida.Posteado originalmente en el grupo de facebook
Relationships: Margaret Hale & John Thornton, Margaret Hale/John Thornton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Camino se hace al andar

Mientras iba en el coche con el doctor, Margaret sentía que se le partía la cabeza, sabía que se había ido demasiado pronto, que hubiera sido más prudente que reposara un poco antes de levantarse.  
Pero no podía quedarse allí ni un minuto más, necesitaba regresar a su hogar cuanto antes. No solo debía evitar que sus padres se enteraran de lo sucedido y se preocupasen por ella. También quería evitar las preguntas que estaban haciendo la hermana y la madre del Sr. Thornton.  
No tenía idea de qué responder a sus preguntas. ¿Cómo podría decirles que ella le había insistido a él para que se exponga ante la multitud furiosa?, poniéndolo así en peligro.  
Apenas llegó a su casa, intentó rápidamente cambiar su compostura, limpiarse y pretender ante sus padres que todo estaba bien. Olvidarse de todo. Sobre todo del Sr. Thornton, no quería detenerse a pensar en él, en cómo tendría que disculparse por haberlo expuesto al peligro.  
Escuchó que alguien había llegado, bajó corriendo, pensando que era él. No quería que nadie más oyera acerca de lo ocurrido. Pero, se sorprendió al encontrarse con una consternada Mary. Bessy estaba empeorando, pobre Bessy. Pensar en ella le hizo olvidar todo lo ocurrido, y salieron corriendo para visitarla.  
Iban por la zona del parque, camino a lo de Bessy, tan apresuradas que no prestaban atención. Casi se llevan puesta a una persona de lo apuradas que iban. Al disculparse, Margaret se sorprende al encontrarse cara a cara con él.  
El Sr. Thornton iba caminando distraído, meditando en todo lo ocurrido, tratando de entender. Había decidido no ir a visitar a Margaret esa misma tarde, a pesar de estar muy preocupado por su salud. No lo hacía por satisfacer las súplicas de su madre, a la cual tampoco entendía en esos momentos. Sino porque quería meditar bien, qué le diría cuándo la vería.  
Hacía tiempo que se sentía atraído por ella, no podía negarlo. Había intentado ocultarlo durante mucho tiempo creyendo que ella jamás se fijaría en él. Se expuso ante la multitud, haciendo caso a su pedido, como un patético esfuerzo por impresionarla, por demostrarle que podría plantarse firme ante los huelguistas y evitar el caos.  
El resultado fue catastrófico, el caos se desató, ella se plantó firme, y resultó herida salvandolo a él. él terminó mucho más atraído por ella de lo que ya se encontraba antes. ¿Y ella? ¿Acaso se habría sacrificado por amor?. ¿Como podría alguien como ella fijarse en alguien como él?.  
En eso iba pensando, cuando sintió que alguien lo chocaba por detrás. Era ella. Su corazón dió un vuelco. ¿Cómo podría estar corriendo, tan lejos de su casa, luego de haber recibido semejante golpe?, algo terrible tendría que haber ocurrido, pensó entre preocupado e impresionado. Que fortaleza tenía, para andar corriendo, luego de haberse desmayado y perdido sangre. Sin perder un instante le ofreció su ayuda.  
Margaret tardó un instante en reaccionar, su cabeza estaba por explotar y se encontraba pensando en mil cosas en simultáneo. Respondió automáticamente a la pregunta del Sr. Thornton sin haberla oído en realidad. ''Lo siento, estamos con prisa, no tenemos tiempo que perder, adiós''. Y siguió camino.  
Al oír 'estamos' Jhon se percató que había una joven acompañando a Margaret. La muchacha se encontraba claramente muy preocupada y estaba llorando. Sin perder un instante, las siguió. Casi por instinto.  
Se dió cuenta que Margaret, sin tener ninguna preocupación por su propia salud, ya estaba ayudando a alguien más. Eso lo hizo sentirse aún más atraído.  
\---  
Luego, al entrar al barrio donde viven los obreros, John ve en las circunstancias en las que viven. Ve a todos preocupados y asustados al verlo. Pero él sólo se preocupa por su Margaret. Al llegar a la casa de los Higgins, Bessy esta tosiendo mucho y Margaret se acerca preocupada para asistirla. Cuando Bessy ve a John, piensa que fue allí buscando a su padre y le asegura que él no tuvo que ver con la violencia, que condona la violencia y que está personalmente buscando a los culpables. Luego empieza a toser descontroladamente. Margaret manda a Mary a poner agua a hervir para hacer baños de vapor. John no sabe qué decir ni cómo actuar ante esta situación. Su mente es un torbellino de preocupaciones en simultáneo. No entiende cómo, si se supone que las máquinas filtradoras funcionan, su empleada se encuentra en tal deplorable estado. Tendría que pensar en tener una seria conversación con el vendedor. Mientras estaba pensando en todo esto, entra Nicholas muy enojado puteando a los que rompieron la huelga causando violencia, dicendo que eso les perjudicó en su lucha. Se frena en seco al ver al Sr. Thornton en su casa. John habla rápidamente, le dice ''ya tendremos otro momento para hablar de esto, Señor Higgins. Espero que su hija se mejore pronto''. Nicholas se queda muy sorprendido ante la actitud del fabricante. Y le dice ''Le agradezco sus palabras, pero me temo que a estas alturas, lo único que nos queda es desear que no siga empeorando''. John se sorprende ante la actitud de derrota del sindicalista. Sin mucho más que decir, hace una pequeña reverencia y se dirije hacia la puerta. Margaret se acerca para saludarlo y en voz baja le comenta que Bessy enfermó trabajando de pequeña. Y que desde entonces su salud ha ido empeorando gradualmente. Casualmente le comenta que gracias a las condiciones de trabajo en la Marlborough Mills, no ha empeorado tanto como lo hubiera hecho en otra fábrica. John, es lo suficientemente astuto para darse cuenta de por qué ella ha hecho esa aclaración. Pero no dice nada. Sólo dice ''Lamento lo de su amiga. Espero que usted no descuide su propia salud, recuerde que ha sufrido un fuerte golpe salvando mi vida. No tengo palabras suficientes para agradecérselo...''. Margaret lo interrumpe, ''No tiene nada que agradecerme, yo lo puse en peligro, realmente pensé que podría haberse llegado a una solución pacífica mediante el díalogo, antes de que lleguen los soldados y linchen a todos. Pero me temo que la multitud estaba demasiado enojada. Me alegro que usted no haya resultado herido a causa de mi imprudencia. Ahora si me disculpa, debo regresar a atender a mi amiga, Buenas tardes''. Hace una pequeña reverencia y antes de que él pueda llegar a decir nada, ella cierra la puerta.


End file.
